memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Macht der Phantasie
Auf Deep Space 9 werden plötzlich alle Wünsche der Bewohner wahr und eine Raumanomalie droht die Station und Bajor zu zerstören. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Auf Deep Space 9 werden die Gedanken der Bewohner lebendig. So erscheint Dr. Bashir eine unterwürfige Jadzia Dax, während Chief O'Brien sich mit Rumpelstilzchen herumschlagen muss und Jake Siskos Gedanken lassen den Baseballspieler Buck Bokai lebendig werden. Die drei sorgen für einige Verwirrung auf der Station. Allerdings ist das nicht alles. Zu allem Überfluss erscheint wie aus dem Nichts eine Anomalie nahe Deep Space 9. Diese droht Deep Space 9 zu zerstören. Verzweifelt versucht die Crew eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, als Commander Sisko langsam klar wird, dass die Gefahr nicht real ist, sondern einzig ihrer Phantasie entspringt. Nachdem die Anomalie erneut gescannt wird und man sich ausschließlich auf die angezeigten Werte verlässt, ohne diese zu interpretieren, verschwindet die Anomalie und die Gefahr ist vorbei. Langfassung Prolog Im Quark's sitzt Odo an der Bar und obwohl dort bereits seit Tagen nichts los ist, beäugt er misstrauisch die dortigen Aktivitäten. Quark ist nicht allzu amüsiert darüber und meint, er könne doch eine Holosuite besuchen. Quark schlägt vor, für Odo ein Formwandler-Playmate schaffen. Doch Odo findet den Gedanken ekelhaft. Er ist auch nicht begeistert, als er Jake Sisko in eine der Holosuiten gehen sieht, doch Quark erzählt ihm, dass das schon seit Tagen so geht. Aber Odo soll sich beruhigen, der Junge spielt nur Baseball. Von Commander Sisko hat Quark ein Programm mit berühmten Spielern wie Ted Williams, Tris Speaker und Buck Bokai bekommen. Er sieht eine Gelegenheit darin, in Zukunft verstärkt Holoabenteuer für die ganze Familie anzubieten. Odo ist da nicht so sicher, ob das erfolgreich sein soll, allerdings wundert er sich, dass der Ferengi die anrüchigen Programme, die er derzeit anbietet, austauschen will. Doch der denkt gar nicht daran. Er möchte den Raum nebenan anmieten, dort könnte er dieselben Hologeneratoren für eine weitere Holosuite nutzen. Derweil sitzen Dr. Bashir und Lieutenant Dax bei einem Raktajino an einem Tisch im Quark's und der Arzt meint zu der jungen Frau, dass er ständig an sie denken muss. Darauf entgegnet Dax, dass ihn das wohl nicht daran hindere auch an andere Frauen zu denken und nennt Beispiele. Doch der Doktor relativiert und meint, dass diese nur ein schwacher Ersatz für Jadzia wären. Doch die junge Frau lässt sich auf nichts ein und sagt ihm, dass er ein guter Freund für sie ist. Als Dax etwas verspätet auf die OPS kommt, berichten ihr Commander Sisko und Major Kira, dass sie sich gerade ungewöhnliche Energiewerte ansehen. Dax schaut es sich an und entdeckt erhöhte Thoron-Emissionen im Plasmafeld. Die drei Offiziere halten es für möglich, dass es sich dabei um ein Nebenprodukt des steigenden Schiffsverkehrs durch den Denorios-Gürtel handelt. Dax aber macht sich Sorgen und fragt sich, ob die Emissionen zu Problemen führen können. Sie beginnt, das Phänomen zu untersuchen. Als die kleine Molly ins Bett muss, liest ihr Vater, Miles O'Brien, ihr die Geschichte vom Rumpelstilzchen vor. Als die Geschichte zu Ende ist, verlässt er mit Keiko das Kinderzimmer, auch wenn Molly noch nicht schlafen will. Kaum haben Miles und Keiko die Tür geschlossen, kommt Molly hinter ihnen her und behauptet, Rumpelstilzchen wäre in ihrem Zimmer. Natürlich geht der Chief mit seiner Tochter ins Zimmer um ihr zu beweisen, dass da nichts ist, und wird eines besseren belehrt. Vor ihm sitzt Rumpelstilzchen. Akt I: Unerwarteter Besuch thumb|leftO'Brien schickt seine Frau mit Molly weg. Er selbst bleibt bei dem ungebetenen Besucher. Während Rumpelstilzchen die Wohnung auf den Kopf stellt, ruft der Chief die Sicherheit. Die Märchenfigur fragt Miles, wo das Stroh ist, dass er zu Gold gesponnen haben will. Doch der glaubt nicht, dass es sich wirklich um Rumpelstilzchen handelt. Als das Sicherheitspersonal eintrifft und versucht, den kleinen Mann zu fangen, kann dieser ihnen leicht entkommen. Nun fragt Rumpelstilzchen den Chief, was er für ihn tun kann. Er möchte mit ihm über den Preis verhandeln. right|thumb|2x Dax Daraufhin ruft der Chief den Commander, der mittlerweile in seinem Quartier ist. Er bittet seinen Vorgesetzten, in sein Quartier zu kommen. Sisko macht sich sofort auf den Weg, doch in diesem Moment steht Jake in der Tür. Er wird begleitet von Buck Bokai, der ihm aus der Holosuite gefolgt ist. Derweil liegt Doktor Bashir in seinem Bett und schläft. Eine Frau beginnt ihn zu berühren. Er wird wach und merkt, dass es Dax ist. Sie scheint ganz anders zu sein als sonst und möchte sich mit ihm vergnügen. Der Doktor nimmt seinen Tricorder und beginnt Jadzia zu untersuchen. Da er bei ihr nichts finden kann, untersucht er sich selbst. Doch auch bei sich findet er nichts. Die ganze Zeit will Dax ihn küssen und als sie ihn fragt, weshalb er sich wehrt, weiß er das selbst nicht und macht mit. In dem Moment meldet sich Kira und verlangt, dass alle Führungsoffiziere auf der OPS erscheinen sollen. Bashir denkt, dass die Crew sich einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt, doch Dax weiß nicht, wovon er redet. Beide machen sich auf den Weg zur OPS. Als Bashir und Dax auf die OPS kommen, stellt Sisko ihnen Buck Bokai vor. Ein Baseballspieler der seit über 200 Jahren tot ist. Außerdem zeigt er ihnen Rumpelstilzchen, die Figur aus einem Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm. Sisko fragt Dax, ob das mit den erhöhten Thoron-Emissionen im Plasmafeld zu tun haben kann, doch sie versteht nicht. Stattdessen steigt eine weitere Dax, dieses Mal die richtige, aus dem Turbolift. Bashir untersucht die drei Gäste auf der OPS und stellt fest, dass sie real sind. Sisko erklärt Bokai aber, dass er nur ein Hologramm ist. Doch der wendet ein, dass er sich an seine gesamte Geschichte inklusive aller Saisons erinnern kann und Ben erklärt ihm, dass das so ist, weil er es so programmiert hat. Sisko erklärt, dass die drei Figuren nur aus der Fantasie einzelner Leute auf DS9 entsprungen sind. right|thumb|Odo kümmert sich um die Gunji-Dohle Die echte Jadzia vermutet, dass ein Riss im Subraum oder eine Dimensionsverschiebung für den Vorfall verantwortlich ist. Sie sucht mit den Stationssensoren danach. Da sie zuvor nichts gefunden hatte, vermutet sie, dass die Anomalie vorher einfach zu klein war. Mittlerweile meldet sich Odo und fragt, ob Sisko irgendwas Ungewöhnliches melden möchte. Auf dem Promenadendeck schneit es, und es sind zwischenzeitlich fünf bis sechs Zentimeter Schnee gefallen. Er möchte wissen, ob etwas mit den Umweltkontrollen nicht in Ordnung ist. Sisko ordnet gelben Alarm an, da die Fantasie der Bewohner der Station plötzlich Wirklichkeit wird. Sobald er eine Erklärung hat, will es sich mit Odo in Verbindung setzen. Unterdessen glaubt Dax etwas gefunden zu haben. Es ist ein Riss im Subraum. Sisko fordert den Chief auf, eine Sonde der Klasse 4 fertig zu machen. Während das Rumpelstilzchen versucht, O'Brien zu einem Handel zu bewegen. Da meldet sich Odo wieder und berichtet, dass sich nun eine wild gewordene Gunji-Dohle auf der Promenade befindet. Sisko beauftragt ihn, alles Mögliche zu tun, um die Dinge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Akt II: Das unbekannte System Auch im Quark's stehen die Dinge nicht gut. Odo fordert die Besucher auf, ihre Fantasie für kurze Zeit nicht zu benutzen, doch die Gäste und auch Quark scheint das nicht zu interessieren. Der Ferengi wird von zwei Frauen umgarnt, die ihm aus der Holosuite gefolgt sind. Vorwitzig meint er, dass wohl ein erneutes Experiment der Föderation schiefgegangen sei. Erst als der Sicherheitschef ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass alle seine Kunden beim Dabo ständig gewinnen, begreift er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Untersuchungen, die Dax und Bashir unterdessen durchführen, bringen nichts Gutes zu Tage. Durch die Nähe zum Wurmloch wird der Riss noch verstärkt. Der Chief braucht unterdessen noch eine Stunde, um die Sonde zu programmieren. Dax lässt den Computer nach vergleichbaren Wellenmustern suchen, wie die, die von Bashir ermittelt werden. Der Doktor versucht sich bei Dax zu entschuldigen, doch sie tut so, als macht es ihr nichts aus. Sie stichelt ein bisschen, bis die zweite Dax in den Raum kommt und beginnt, Bashirs Gedanken über Dax auszuplaudern. Die echte Jadzia ist wütend auf Bashir, doch da findet der Computer eine Musterübereinstimmung bezüglich der Wellen. Ein vergleichbarer Subraumriss wurde, laut dem Computer, in der Mitte des 23. Jahrhunderts im Hanoli-System entdeckt. Bashir kennt das System nicht, doch Jadzia sagt, dass das auch nicht nötig ist, denn das System wurde damals durch den Subraumriss zerstört. right|thumb|Die Sonde fliegt in den Subraumriss Die Sonde, die der Chief vorbereitet hat, bewegt sich auf den Riss zu. Alles verläuft normal. In der Zwischenzeit bietet das Rumpelstilzchen weiter an, O'Brien zu helfen. Der ist nicht wirklich begeistert. Die Märchenfigur weist den Chief darauf hin, dass seine Angst und Vorstellungskraft ihm Kraft gibt. Die ersten Daten erreichen die Station. Immer deutlicher werden die Daten der Untersuchung. Der Subraumriss zieht die gesamte Materie der Umgebung in sich hinein und er wird größer. Auf dem Promenadendeck spricht Sisko mit Bokai. Der Commander ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Buck nicht existiert und in Kürze, sobald die Probleme auf der Station gelöst sind, verschwinden wird. Bokai erinnert sich an all die Spiele und daran, wie Sisko in der Holosuite die World Series angeschaut hatte und Buck zujubelte und bedankt sich dafür. Kurz darauf treffen sich die drei Fantasiefiguren in einem der Frachträume. Die falsche Dax und Rumpelstilzchen wollen den Plan der drei aufgeben, aber Bokai ist neugierig und will bis zum Schluss weitermachen. Akt III: Der Riss im Hanoli-System Bei einem Treffen der Führungsoffiziere berichtet O'Brien, dass sich im 23. Jahrhundert ein Schiff der Vulkanier zu dem Riss im Hanoli-System aufmachte und diese mit einem Stoßwellentorpedo auf den Riss feuerten. Daraufhin erweiterte sich der Riss und verschlang die Vulkanier ebenso wie das gesamte System. Als der Riss dann eine kritische Masse erreichte, implodierte er und verschwand. Doch die Vulkanier berichteten nichts über Halluzinationen oder ähnliches. Der Chief gibt aber zu bedenken, dass das Schiff nur einige Stunden im Einflussbereich des Risses war und Bashir ergänzt, dass die Vulkanier nicht gerade für ihre Fantasie bekannt sind. Es gibt aber laut O'Brien nur wenige brauchbare Daten über den Riss und keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür. Auch war der Riss damals in einem nicht so dicht beflogenen System und im Hanoli-System gab es auch keine Wurmlöcher. Der Chief meint aber, dass man den Spalt mit einem Stoßwellentorpedo verschließen kann. Als Kira anmerkt, dass der Versuch damals schief gegangen ist, wendet O'Brien ein, dass man damals auch primitivere Systeme verwendete und dass sich die Präzision der Waffen seither verbessert hat. right|thumb|Ein Mann in Flammen rennt auf Major Kira zu Kira will das bajoranische System nicht riskieren und ist gegen diese Lösung, aber Sisko gibt zu bedenken, dass der Riss das System sowieso zerstört, wenn er nicht versiegelt wird. Sisko weist O'Brien an, einen Torpedo vorzubereiten, bevor der Riss sich ausweitet. Der Chief rechnet mit 22 Stunden bis zur Fertigstellung. Der Commander weist Major Kira unterdessen an, gemeinsam mit Odo die Pylonen zu evakuieren. Odo ist auf der Promenade noch voll damit beschäftigt, Inkarnationen von Propheten, lange verstorbenen Liebhabern, Gunji-Dohlen und leichten Mädchen zu verjagen und kann deshalb noch nicht mit Major Kira zu den Pylonen. Als diese den unteren Pylon 1 erreicht, scheint der gesamte Korridor in Flammen zu stehen und eine brennende Person auf sie zu gerannt zu kommen. Sie ruft über den Kommunikator um Hilfe und duckt sich weg. Als sie wieder aufschaut, ist von den Zerstörungen nichts mehr zu sehen. Über ihren Kommunikator fordert sie alle auf, die Pylone zu verlassen. Derweil geht Odo in sein Büro. Er lässt den Computer nach Personal in den Pylonen suchen. Plötzlich sieht er auf seinem Display Quark, der durch die Fantasie des Formwandlers in eine Arrestzelle gesperrt wurde. Im Quartier der Siskos macht Jake Hausaufgaben, als Buck Bokai vorbeikommt um ihn dazu zu überreden, die Arbeit zu vergessen und lieber Baseball zu spielen. Hin und her gerissen erscheint ihm in seiner Vorstellung sein Vater, und Jake weiß, was er zu tun hat. Auch wenn er es nicht will, macht er weiter mit seinen Aufgaben. Bokai verschwindet. Akt IV: Die Rettung Auf der OPS empfängt Dax beunruhigende Daten. Der Riss hat sich in einer Stunde um 27% vergrößert und die Rate steigt. Sisko schlägt vor, die Station wegzubewegen, doch das würde den Riss kollabieren lassen. Deshalb müssen schnellstens die Torpedos von O'Brien her, doch der Chief braucht noch einige Minuten. right|thumb|Rumpelstilzchen will Molly und will im Gegenzug alle retten Nun ist es Dax auch erstmals möglich, den Riss visuell anzuzeigen. Lähmendes Schweigen erfüllt die OPS, beim Anblick der Gefahr, als Major Kira zurückkommt und mitteilt, dass die Pylonen gesichert sind. Der Chief ist mittlerweile auch mit der Vorbereitung der Torpedos fertig. Es wird alles vorbereitet. Die Schilde werden aufgebaut und alle verfügbare Energie hinein transferiert. Sisko befiehlt auf roten Alarm zu gehen und befiehlt, die Torpedos abzufeuern. Alles scheint normal zu laufen. Als die Torpedos detonieren, scheint das Subraumfeld zuerst zu kollabieren, doch plötzlich ändert sich das Verhalten. Es ist kein kontrolliertes Kollabieren. Dann gibt es eine Explosion. Die ganze Station wird erschüttert und Teile der Energieversorgung sowie die Kommunikation brechen zusammen. Doch der Schaden im Kommunikationssystem ist schnell behoben. Allerdings müssen die Bewohner aus Sektion 4 evakuiert werden, da dort die Schilde zusammengebrochen sind. Das soll Odo mit seinen Leuten erledigen. Sisko erkundigt sich nach dem Riss, jedoch funktionieren die Sensoren nicht. O'Brien versucht das zu richten. Unterdessen kümmert sich Bashir um die verletzte Fantasiefigur Dax, die verletzt auf der OPS liegt. Dann gelingt es dem Chief die Sensoren wieder online zu bekommen. Der Riss vergrößert sich wieder und er ist nun 340 mal größer als zuvor. Doch alle Werte, die die Crew erhält, ergeben keinen Sinn und die Wirkung der Torpedos wurde vollständig neutralisiert. O'Brien tippt, dass es nur noch Minuten dauert, bis der Riss das System zerstört. Da meldet sich Rumpelstilzchen zu Wort und bietet an zu helfen. Alles was es verlangt ist: Molly. Der Chief findet es verrückt, seine Tochter dem Produkt seiner Fantasie zu überlassen. right|thumb|Bokai klärt Sisko auf und wirft ihm den Ball zu Plötzlich begreift Sisko. Er erkundigt sich bei Dax, wann der Riss das erste Mal auftauchte. Sie antwortet ihm, dass es genau zu dem Zeitpunkt war, als sie versuchten, das Problem zu verstehen. Er erkennt, dass der Riss dann aus Jadzias Vorstellung entstand. Und nachdem die Crew von dem Riss im Hanoli-System erfuhr, so Sisko, stellten sie sich alle vor, dass es ihnen ganz genauso ergehen wird. Er lässt O'Brien die Schilde runter nehmen und ordnet an, dass auch alle daran glauben sollen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nach und nach verschwinden die Erschütterungen, die drei Fantasiegestalten und der Subraumriss. Für die nächsten 26 Stunden lässt der Commander gelben Alarm auf der Station ausrufen um zu sehen, ob sich die Lage normalisiert. Die Thoron-Emissionen sind allerdings noch erhöht. Deshalb lässt Sisko Dax das Plasmafeld erneut scannen und dieses Mal soll sie nur die Fakten mitteilen und nichts interpretieren. Sisko geht in sein Büro. Dort erwartet ihn Bokai. Die drei Fantasiegestalten sind nicht nur ein Produkt der Fantasie, sondern es sind Lebensformen, die unterwegs sind, die Galaxie zu erforschen. Vor einiger Zeit folgten sie dann einem Schiff, das durch das Wurmloch flog. Da sie nicht wussten, wie man sie auf der Station empfangen würde, haben sie versucht, die Bewohner über ihre Gedanken und ihre Fantasie zu erforschen. Er weist Sisko darauf hin, wie einzigartig die Fantasie der Wesen auf der Station ist und dass sie diese mehr schätzen sollten. Zum Abschluss gibt er Benjamin seinen Baseball und teilt mit, dass sie eventuell wiederkommen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) (Sternzeit: 46852,2) und (Sternzeit: 46915,2).}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Trivia Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Macht der Phantasie auf st-minutiae.com Macht der Phantasie cs:If Wishes Were Horses en:If Wishes Were Horses (episode) es:If Wishes Were Horses fr:If Wishes Were Horses (épisode) nl:If Wishes Were Horses pl:If Wishes Were Horses